The King's Return
by creativityatbest
Summary: Edmund and Emily were the closest of friends, they always had been. Emily even knows about all of his adventures in Narnia, but when they suddenly find themselves falling into the magical land, they embark on a journey that could change things forever.


Chapter 1: Talk of Magic

Edmund was casually walking down the halls of his boarding school. He had his books in hand, and was on his way to study hall. He stopped to say hello to everyone he passed, for he had been attending this school for as long as he could remember. Now as you already know, as a kid he was quite the trouble maker, and not very pleasant, but he had grown up much since then. He was now the only Pevensie boy at school, and could finally walk outside of his brother's shadow. Everybody loved him, especially the girls. Edmund was very shy, and didn't talk much. He had about one or two close friends, but other than that, everyone else just seemed to be acquaintances. Of course the girls found this appealing, because it made him look mysterious, and all of the young men wanted to be his friend because he was an athlete and well, all of the girls had taken a fond interest in him.

One of these close friends of Edmund was Emily (Emma for short). She too was very shy, but unfortunately for her, this personality trait didn't have the same effect on her life as it did Edmund's. She had been described by many as one of the most beautiful girls in school, but her lack of social participation seemed to keep her on the outside. She was short, skinny, and had soft, beautiful black hair. She was very pale, but most of the kids were. She has big brown eyes, and a warm smile. She was a very pleasant and loving young woman, and had actually been one of Edmund's only friends when he was younger. The two had been best friends since they were ten years old, and had been though a lot together in the past 7 years.

"Emma!" Edmund shouted as he walked into the library.

Emma looked up from her books and papers with a big smile on her face. Seeing Edmund was always pleasing to her.

"Hello Ed," she responded.

"What are you working on?" Edmund asked as he put his things down and occupied the seat beside her.

"I'm writing my senior term paper. You know, that huge paper that all of us seniors spend our entire year working on, I mean, unless your name just so happens to be Edmund Pevensie."

She laughed and even Edmund couldn't help but smile with her.

"Well excuse me for not spending my last year of high school, working on some lousy paper. Besides, I already have the topic. I just need to get it all out on paper. What are you doing yours on anyways?"

"Well, it's changed many times. I really want to right a story, but I'm just not creative enough, so as usual, I'm back to your standard research paper."

"Well," replied Edmund with a smirk on his face, "I have the perfect topic for you to write on."

"This ought to be good." Again Emily smiled and looked up at Edmund.

"No, no," Edmund said defensively, "It's a rather good topic. " He leaned in close to whisper to her. "Narnia."

"Oh Edmund I couldn't! Those are your stories. I could never give that off as my own idea. That place is special to you and your family, not to mention it's not a made up world from inside my head."

Edmund had told Emily all about him and his siblings' adventures in Narnia. They all had. His siblings had always viewed Emily as their sister, and felt that she needed to be informed of the magical Narnia. And even though most people would have made fun of them, she believed them whole heartedly, and would even ask Edmund to tell her stories from time to time. As far as Edmund was concerned, the stories and the memories were as good as hers, and that she had every right to use Narnia for her term paper.

"Oh come on Emma. If someone as good as you can't visit Narnia, you can at least write about it. I insist. And you know Peter and the others would have absolutely no problem with it either. "

Edmund looked at her intently, and after a few moments of silence, Emily sat up.

"No Edmund, it just wouldn't be right. I have to find a topic, so come on and help me."

The two got up and looked for books with information that could be interesting enough for Emily to write her paper on. They had searched and searched, until finally came across a dusty old red book, pushed to the back of the shelf.

"Edmund, come look at this!"

Edmund hurried at once, and to their dismay, the book was just a bunch of blank pages. Disappointed, they put the book back on the shelf, only to see what looked like sunlight coming from the bookshelf.

"Where is everybody?" Emily asked as she looked around and saw absolutely everyone was gone from the library.

"I-I don't exactly know."

Books started to fall off of the shelves, and Edmund had felt a sudden pinch. It was magic, and he smiled big at the thought of Narnia. Emily was stunned and could do nothing but stand and stare at the thousands of books falling off shelves in front of her. The sunlight was becoming brighter, and the room started to shake. Emily was terrified and hadn't the slightest idea of how she should be reacting. She called for Edmund, because that was simply all she could think of doing.

"Ed!"

Edmund grabbed her hand, and looked at her with an expression full of joy, and casually whispered, "I think I have found your topic."


End file.
